Un milieu, un recommencement
by Mimimoon
Summary: Alors que Luke et Lorelai sont sur le point de se marier et que Rory se questionne sur son avenir, un événement important changera la vie des filles Gilmore à tout jamais! Écrit sur le long terme comme un roman! JJ et Lit
1. Prélude

**Un milieu, un commencement**

Il y avait des moments, dans la vie de Lorelai Gilmore, où elle était certaine. Par exemple, le jour où son regard a croisé pour la première fois celui de sa fille, elle fut certaine qu'elle venait de trouver un but à sa vie. Ainsi, le jour où Lucas Danes lui demanda à nouveau sa main une nuit chaude d'été plusieurs mois auparavant, Lorelai fut certaine qu'enfin son vœu d'avoir ce qu'elle appelait son « milieu » avec cet homme se réaliserait. Aussi, présentement, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle ressentait un sentiment semblable.

« Oh! Chérie! Elle est parfaite, s'était émue Sookie, sa meilleure amie, en tenant son jeune fils, Nathan sur ses genoux.

- Tu crois?

- Elle est absolument adorable, renchérit sa mère de son air naturellement hautain alors qu'un sourire en coin se formait sur les lèvres de sa fille.

- Vous savez? Je crois que vous avez raison. »

Et c'était vrai, elle était parfait. Elle était d'un blanc cassé, presque beige – il aurait été plutôt ridicule de se marier en blanc alors que sa fille de 23 ans est la demoiselle d'honneur – et très simple. Ces bretelles de quelques centimètres plongeaient dans un profond, mais mince décolleté. De taille sirène, le tissu était très léger et flottait presque alors lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Sans y réfléchir, elle fuit dans la cabine d'essayage, elle prit dans son sac à main son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Allo? Répondit Rory d'une voix rauque sans émotions.

- Rory? Ça va?

- Oui, ça va? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

- Rien, c'est juste… tu sonnes bizarre.

- Je vais bien, je crois que je couvre un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Si tu le dis. Devine où je suis?

- Je sais pas… chez Luke?

- INNNN, bruita-t-elle comme quelqu'un ayant une mauvaise réponse dans un mauvais quiz-télé.

- À l'auberge?

- INNNNN

- Chez Grand-mère?

- Que diable ferais-je chez Grand-mère?

- Je sais pas… planifier ton mariage?

- Oh! Eh bien tu y es presque. Je suis chez Magnolli's.

- La boutique de robe de mariée?

- Ding, ding, ding, ding, bonne réponse, un toutou pour la demoiselle. Je fais du shopping pour trouver ma robe.

- Et puis? Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Je crois que oui, sourit Lorelai en se regardant dans le miroir. Je t'envoie une photo, tu es sur ton portable?

- Oui, répondit-elle en regardant la photo de sa mère. Oh! Maman, elle est parfaite!!! Tu es magnifique, dit la fille, un brin de sanglots dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est vrai! C'est elle n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais! Oh! Maman, tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi, chérie!

- J'aimerais tellement être là! J'ai toujours imaginé être là lorsque tu essaierais ta robe de mariée pour la première fois.

- Tu es sûre que ça va chérie?

- Oui, je ne suis qu'un brin nostalgique. La maison me manque.

- La maison s'ennuie de toi elle aussi! En passant, la nouvelle maison avance bien.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, la chambre à coucher est FA-BU-LEUSE!!! Immense! Je te jure, l'autre jour, je voulais faire une surprise pour Luke puisqu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller camper depuis une éternité. J'ai réussi à monter sa nouvelle tente pouvant accueillir huit personnes dans notre chambre à coucher. Le bon temps que nous avons eu…

- Ok! Jeune fille blanche et pure au téléphone!

- Désolée! Pour en revenir à la maison, la cuisine est presque prête! Luke a acheté ce nouveau comptoir avec un évier sans bordure et une champelure amovible pour laver les légumes… enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tout cela veut dire. Mais, il est complètement gaga à propos de sa cuisine! Il ressemble à un tout petit garçon lorsqu'il y travaille.

- Je crois que juste l'idée de te marier fait de lui un petit garçon, dit-elle faisait sourire sa mère.

- Merci! Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de nostalgie de la maison? Est-ce que tout va bien chérie? Tout est beau sous le ciel de Minneapolis?

- Oui et non, je travaille sur un article à propos de la difficulté pour les travailleurs avec un visa d'obtenir les avantages sociaux que n'importe quels Américains ont pratiquement naturellement.

- Comme?

- Ces ingénieurs néerlandais travaillent dans une firme d'ingénieurs depuis un an. Après un an dans cette compagnie tous les employés recevaient une petite mais signifiante augmentation de salaire sauf…

- Les Néerlandais.

- Exactement, je discute présentement avec des avocats pour savoir quels sont les droits de ces travailleurs, mais je n'espère rien de très juteux de cet article, les Néerlandais retournent aux Pays-Bas cet automne. Alors ce sera un brusque retour un monde monotone du Minnesota… sans palpitants articles sur la politique… sans éclats… _sans personne_… avait-elle ajouté dans sa tête.

- Ouais, mais c'est ça le Minnesota, chérie! Il ne s'y passe rien pendant deux cents ans et puis BOUM, un pont tombe… et puis on n'en parle plus pour un autre deux cents ans ou jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne un nouveau film à propos des Minnesota Twins.

- De toute façon, je dois y aller maman, ta robe est absolument fantastique! Je crois que tu as une gagnante entre les mains. Va avant que Grand-Mère vienne te chercher directement dans la cabine d'essayage.

- Lorelai? Lorelai entendit son nom chanté dans le couloir menant à la cabine.

- Tu vois?

- Je déteste lorsque tu as raison comme ça. Prends soin de toi chérie.

- Toi aussi! Je t'aime maman!

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie, bye!

- Bye », Lorelai raccrocha le téléphone se demandant ce qui se passait vraiment chez sa fille.

En même temps, dans un petit appartement du Minnesota, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine se sentant affreusement seule, se prépara une infusion et se coucha la télévision ouverte. Du moins, il y avait un semblant de présence dans son appartement.


	2. Chapitre 1  Introduction

Pendant qu'elle regardait les différentes brochures et circulaires qu'elle avait accumulée cette semaine, Lorelai entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. « Je suis rentré, » entendit-elle Luke dire en pénétrant dans la cuisine avec deux sacs réutilisable provenant de chez Doose's à la main.

« Oh! Voilà mon brave chevalier de sa brillante armure verte vêtu!

- Hé! répondit-il en la voyant dans la cuisine. Déjà revenue?

- Les choses étaient tranquilles à l'auberge. De plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'organisatrice de mariage qui me sert de mère ce soir.

- Bon, je t'ai acheté du macaroni au fromage en boîte comme tu me l'as demandée. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux manger cette boue.

- Le truc pour réussir à le rendre parfait, c'est de ne pas trop le mélanger pour qu'il reste de la poudre dans le fond.

- Beurk! »

Lorelai étouffa un rire en l'entendant parler. Il était marrant de voir comment les choses, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, étaient toujours les mêmes. Après le fameux baiser dont tout le monde avait parlé à la fête d'adieu de Rory, les choses avaient été étranges pour un moment. Ils avaient recommencé à sortir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient osé parler de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente. Il y avait entre eux un énorme fossé et il était difficile de construire le ponceau pour rejoindre les deux rives. Leurs soirées avaient été ponctuées de silences étranges et remplis de sous-entendus. Jamais, aucun des deux n'osaient parler d'avenir, d'amour ou même de sexe.

Ce ne fut qu'un jour que, lorsque Lorelai avait fait un sous-entendu à son fameux voyage en France que les choses avaient explosées. Ils s'étaient engueulés, criés l'un contre l'autre, insultés, ils avaient dit des choses qu'aucun n'osait dire depuis des mois. Luke lui avait hurlé combien il avait été blessé dans toute cette histoire et Lorelai lui avait tout mis sur sa faute à lui et son comportement lorsqu'April était apparue dans sa vie.

Ainsi, ils se trouvèrent à la croisée des chemins. Ils avaient le choix : se séparer et faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais essayé de se réconcilier ou passer au-delà du mal qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un l'autre et repartir de l'avant. Se regardant, respiration haletante, Luke lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière, que ce qu'il y avait de pire que de vivre avec toute cette douleur était de vivre sans elle, qu'il l'aimait toujours. Lorelai lui avoua ensuite qu'il était la raison de l'échec de son mariage, qu'à chaque étape de son mariage, elle comparait sa relation avec Chris à la leur. Que malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue, elle l'aimait toujours.

Sans attendre, ils s'embrassèrent d'une passion qu'ils avaient rarement vécus, même à leur début en couple, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés. La prochaine semaine se passa au lit, ne se levant que pour manger ou pour s'assurer que leurs entreprises respectives n'étaient pas passées au feu. Ils parlaient, s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour. Pendant plus d'une semaine, ils s'étaient complètement coupés de toute communication, sauf pour un coup de fil occasionnel à Rory.

Rory pendant tout cela avait peine à suivre le train de vie rapide de la campagne électorale. Sa vie se faisait ainsi : lever à 5h30, douche, déjeuner, première conférence de presse des attachés du candidat à 8h30 pour dire ce qui se déroulait pendant la journée. Le reste de la journée, elle devait se battre pour avoir les dossiers de presse et les informations nécessaires pour rédiger le plus petit des articles. En quatre semaines de campagne, elle n'avait réussi à voir le candidat qu'une poignée de fois et jamais elle n'avait réussi à même lui poser une question.

Pendant que la tournée s'arrêta à Minneapolis au Minnesota, Rory avait rencontré une journaliste local qui devrait dans un futur proche partir en congé de maternité. Rory, jeune journaliste opiniâtre, ancienne rédactrice en chef du Yale Daily News, sauta sur l'occasion d'avoir un job stable dans un quotidien d'une grande ville. Mais, qui aurait pu croire qu'une jeune femme pleine d'ambition aurait tant de difficulté à s'établir loin de la maison?

Avant que Lorelai ne le sache, le mois d'août était arrivé et elle avait un nouveau rendez-vous galant tardif avec Luke qui restait importunément secret sur les plans de la soirée. Quand il arriva enfin, il lui dit qu'elle n'aurait droit à son café géant qu'une fois arrivée sur place et à condition qu'elle y aille les yeux bandés. Avec un peu de réticence, elle acquiesça.

« Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut droit d'enlever son bandeau. Ils étaient situés sur un terrain vague, près d'un chemin de terre battue. Lorelai essayait de trouver des points de repère à travers l'obscurité, mais il était clair pour elle qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à cet endroit.

- Sur le terrain d'une personne que je connais, dit-il avec confiance. Si vous voulez bien me suivre mon amie, proposa-t-il en lui tendant le coude.

- Avec plaisir, s'accrocha-t-elle à lui ».

Luke l'entraîna plus profondément sur le terrain lampe de poche à la main. Avant qu'elle n'eût pu lui poser la moindre question, Lorelai vit un matelas gonflable posé par terre à côté d'une tente.

« Chéri, je sais que je ne suis pas une experte en camping, mais le lit n'est pas supposé être à l'intérieur de la tente? Demanda-t-elle, faisant rire Luke.

- Pas ce soir, s'assit-il sur le matelas. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Perséides?

- C'est quoi ça, un nouveau regroupement de prostituées?

- Non, à chaque mois d'août depuis la nuit des temps, dans cette même région, il y a une pluie d'étoiles filantes, on les appelle les Perséides.

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Lorelai…

- Toi, l'homme le moins romantique du Connecticut, dont le geste le plus tendre qu'il ait fait fut de fabriquer à une amie en peine un hamburger avec un visage de Père-Noël, m'a amené moi, Lorelai Gilmore, voir une pluie d'étoiles filantes?

- Au compte de trois le matelas est dans la boîte du camion, avertit-il alors que Lorelai se coucha à côté de lui.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

- Tu crois que les choses vont bien entre nous? Demanda soudainement Luke.

- Le seul fait que nous soyons couchés ici le prouve, si tu veux mon avis. Alors que Luke retourna son regard pour observer son visage illuminé de bonheur… Oh! Regarde… trop tard.

- Fais un vœu, suggéra-t-il alors que Lorelai ferma les yeux. Lorelai, épouse-moi, sortit-il soudainement.

- Waouh! Cette étoile est d'une efficacité! dit-elle surprise. Es-tu sérieux? Donne-moi un indice pour savoir si tu es sérieux.

- Lorelai, veux-tu m'épouser?

- Tu es sérieux, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir. Mais, on vient… de se remettre ensemble, tu ne m'as même pas redit « je t'aime » depuis ce fameux soir. On n'est même pas proche de penser d'habiter ensemble… et tu veux qu'on se marie?

- Disons que j'y pense depuis quelques mois.

- Quelques mois?

- Plus exactement au moment où j'ai dû te menacer te refuser ton café pour réussir à te sortir de mon lit.

- Mais… ce n'est pas un peu tôt?

- Lorelai, si tu veux que je te dise « je t'aime », alors je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Je te promets d'être à jamais ton plus fidèle serviteur, ton époux, le père de tes prochains enfants si tu en veux d'autres. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est que je ne veux plus attendre. Ça fait 11 ans maintenant que j'attends le jour où je vais enfin pouvoir t'appeler ma femme, mon épouse. Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux que April te considère comme sa deuxième mère, je veux en être de même pour Rory. Je veux te servir ton café à tous les matins, je veux te border tous les soirs. Je veux te faire l'amour quand tu le voudras, je veux te faire l'amour quand je le voudrai, je veux me réveiller tous les matins le nez dans ton cou, je veux tout ça et je le veux le plus rapidement possible.

- Es-tu enceinte? Emprunta-t-elle les mots de son amie, en riant. Alors, tu es sûr à propos de tout ça, tu veux vraiment te marier parce que cette fois il n'y aura pas de voie pour sortir, tu ne peux te cacher derrière April ou un autre de tes enfants perdus, monsieur Je-sème-à-tous-vents.

- Lorelai, lève-toi.

- Quoi?

- Lève-toi, lève-toi debout, ordonna-t-il alors que Lorelai s'exécutait d'un air septique. J'ai lu quelque part que pour démontrer nos sentiments à l'être aimée, des gestes parlaient souvent plus que des mots, dit-il se méritant un sourire en coin chez Lorelai, un air qui changea lorsqu'elle le vit mettre un genou au sol. Lorelai Gilmore, brillante entrepreneure, mère de Rory, mère de mes futurs enfants, enfin, je l'espère, amour de ma vie, voudrais-tu m'épouser et cela le plus rapidement possible afin que nous n'ayons plus à attendre avant que le reste de notre vie commence?

- O…. ou… oui! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, étouffée par un sanglot. Oui, je le veux ».

Luke ne perdit pas de temps avant de se lever et de l'embrasser avec autant de passion que ses émotions le permettaient. Quelques heures plus tard, nus à l'intérieur de leurs sacs de couchage, Lorelai rit d'un petit rire étouffé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir une fille de plein air. J'espère vraiment que personne ne va venir, car ça pourrait devenir gênant.

- Oh je ne crois pas.

- Hein?

- Le propriétaire sait qu'on est ici, il n'y a pas de danger.

- Plutôt sympa ce proprio!

- Il est heureux le proprio, souffla-t-il en serrant sa fiancée dans ses bras alors que celle-ci comprenait sa dernière réplique.

- Luke… dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Mm?

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore fait un achat d'une importance capitale sans m'en parler.

- Que tu n'as pas encore fait un achat d'une importance capitale sans m'en parler.

- Luke!

- Quoi?

- Tu n'as pas acheté ce terrain? Oh! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est comme l'histoire de l'histoire qui se répète.

- Lorelai.

- Je veux dire, la dernière fois c'est sûr que tu n'avais pas prévu qu'on se fiance aussi rapidement, mais…

- Lorelai! La coupa-t-il enfin.

- Quoi?

- C'est un terrain qui m'appartient depuis près d'un an, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais y faire, mais je savais que je voulais y faire quelque chose.

- Pardon?

- Je l'ai acheté sur un coup de tête après qu'on se soit séparé l'an dernier. Je pensais peut-être m'y bâtir une maison et la vendre, histoire de me tenir les mains occupées, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Oh! Alors, tu ne m'as pas acheté de terrain.

- Non, mais c'est bel et bien un terrain qui m'appartient.

- Et tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le donner comme cadeau de mariage.

- Le terrain non, mais la maison que je bâtirai dessus, oui.

- Quoi?

- J'ai bien réfléchi… dit-il en se levant. Avec Rory, April… si nous décidons d'avoir d'autres enfants, ta maison sera trop petite. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très à l'aise de vivre dans la même maison que Lui. Bref, voici ce que je pensais, dit-il en se levant. Ici, ça pourrait être l'entrée, là un salon et là, la cuisine. Là-bas, j'avais pensé mettre une piscine pour les jours où April viendrait visiter.

- Luke?

- Mm?

- Tu te promènes nu sur un terrain, que j'assume, qui est situé à Star Hollow.

- Frontière de Star Hollow.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois nu et que les reines du potinage sont probablement déjà en train de répandre des rumeurs à propos de ton membre viril après avoir regardé nos ébats avec leur télescope! »

Au moment même où Lorelai prononçait ces paroles, on entendit dans le tout petit boisé séparant son terrain de celui du voisin le craquement d'une branche et l'air de Luke passa d'amusement et d'enthousiasme à la surprise et à l'horrification.

« Luke? Lorelai? S'annonça la voix de Taylor Doose brandissant une lampe de poche

- Oh merde! Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde! Chuchota Luke cherchant à se cacher par quelconque feuillage, pendant que Lorelai éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

- Luke! Mais que fais-tu dit-il? Cherchant Luke avec son faisceau lumineux.

- Je suis chez moi, ce terrain m'appartient. Toi que fais-tu là, Taylor?

- Je me levais quand j'ai entendu un bruit, dirigeant sa lampe vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Mais… mais… que fais-tu?

- Je… je … je…

- Franchement, je ne peux comprendre comment un homme de ton âge Luke, dans la quarantaine puisse agir comme un adolescent en rut ».

Soudainement, la voix de Luke réveilla Lorelai.

« Lorelai… Lorelai?... Lorelai!

- Oups pardon, j'étais partie.

- Je vois! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non, rien, je pensais à la nuit où tu m'as demandé en mariage, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, j'ai rarement été aussi humilié!

- Je t'avais dit d'aller de t'habiller!

- Tu peux être sûr que c'est la dernière fois que je me promène nu où que ce soit! dit-il faisant Lorelai rire.

- Oh non! S'il-te-plaît, Luke. Comment ferons-nous pour faire des enfants si tu refuses de ...»

* * *

Rory Gilmore n'était pas de ces femmes qui ne démissionnaient qu'en raison d'une petite baisse de motivation. Son grand-père disait d'elle qu'elle était le portrait même de sa mère et de lui-même, une battante. Elle restait en place jusqu'au moment où elle avait accompli sa mission. Mais, ici, au Minnesota, quelle était sa mission? Où s'en allait-elle? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa carrière?

Il était certain que, son journal appartenant à un de ces magnats de la presse tels que l'était le père de son ex, il y avait pour elle la possibilité de monter les marches jusqu'à un prestigieux journal des États-Unis. Cependant, en attendant, était-ce possible de survivre au travail monotone et plat du Minneapolis Herald? Il ne s'y passait presque rien, aucun enjeu majeur et il semblait presque utopique de penser à du journalisme international comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.

Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé l'emploi quelques mois plutôt, elle avait d'ailleurs hésité à l'accepter. Journaliste ambitieuse, en tournée pour la campagne présidentielle, elle avait été amèrement déçue par son emploi au début. Elle ne pouvait pas passer personne en entrevue. Elle n'avait qu'à résumer les dossiers de presse. C'était ça son job. Ce n'était que de temps à autre qu'elle avait droit d'assister en tant que journaliste à une de ces assemblées enflammées durant lesquelles l'homme qu'elle devait suivre prouvait qu'il avait l'étoffe de devenir président des États-Unis. Lorsqu'elle rencontra la journaliste qui lui offrit son job, elle hésita, elle hésita longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une de ces conversations avec son grand-père qui la fit décider. Une bonne enquête pouvait assurément lui valoir une excellente réputation et faire avancer sa carrière alors qu'il serait très difficile de se démarquer parmi les centaines de journalistes qui suivaient la campagne présidentielle de Barack Obama.

Elle choisit donc de s'établir au Minnesota où elle fut mieux que très bien accueillie. Ces voisins étaient des personnes sympathiques et généreuses, mais la quantité de travail à faire à ces débuts l'empêcha de faire véritablement connaissance avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mois, après que tous les dossiers à compléter furent publiés que la monotonie s'installa dans son travail. Elle commença alors à s'ennuyer de sa famille, sa mère de qui elle avait toujours été très proche, son père qui lui manquait de temps à autre, de Luke qui, à sa manière, avait toujours réussi à égayer ses journées, de Paris qui étudiait comme une déchaînée à Boston et de Lane qui était beaucoup trop occupée avec ses jumeaux. Personne dans son nouveau patelin ne semblait être aussi original et pétillant que la famille qu'elle s'était fait au Connecticut… ou était-ce simplement le grain de sel qu'ajoutait sa mère dans ses relations qui lui manquait.

En fait, Rory ignorait ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais, même lorsqu'elle eut sa crise de la vingtaine et qu'elle quitta pour un moment le journalisme, elle ne sentit un tel désintéressement de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Égoïstement, elle avait même de la difficulté à être complètement heureuse pour sa mère qui se mariait enfin à un homme qui lui convenait. Elle avait entrepris une petite routine au travers de laquelle, très professionnellement, elle avait réussi à perdre toute la magie qu'il y avait dans son monde. Tout semblait avoir perdu son intérêt.

C'est ainsi, que dans son appartement, devant son écran de télévision qui diffusait toujours les mêmes conneries, elle prit ses cliques et ses claques et décida de prendre quelques jours de vacances.

_À Suivre..._


	3. Chapter 2 Retour en ville

Merci pour les commentaires! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, je vais la mettre à jour bientôt... aussitôt revenue du Grand Prix de Montréal :P

**Chapitre 2**

« Savoir comment vous allez vous y prendre ne m'intéresse pas, je veux que les bandes de tissus de couleur crème 098760 mesurent exactement cent pieds par trois pieds et qu'elles soient placées horizontalement à 10 pieds au dessus du sol dans ce sens. Trois pieds doivent les séparer.

- Compris, madame Gilmore. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Je ne veux pas savoir si vous pouvez le faire, je veux que vous le fassiez. Je veux que les lanternes et des bocaux dans lesquelles seront placées des chandelles soient suspendues au-dessus de chaque table et diffusent une lumière très tamisée. Assez pour réussir à voir la personne en face de soi, mais pas trop pour éviter de surexposer les mariés.

- Excellent. Il faudra probablement placer des câbles perpendiculaires aux bandes de tissus pour arriver à mettre à la fois les lanternes et les bandes.

- Pardon?

- Oui… pour suspendre les lanternes… il n'y a rien pour les suspendre.

- Je ne veux pas d'un horrible câblage au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Nous pourrions aussi monter une structure en bois ou en métal, mais des poutres risquent de bloquer la vue de certains invités.

- Trouvez une solution, il n'est pas question que les invités de ma fille ne soient pas satisfaits de leur soirée ».

Emily Gilmore traversa à grands pas le grand parc qui était placé au centre de la petite ville de Star Hollow.

« Madame Gilmore, laissez-moi vous montrer les arrangements floraux que nous avons préparés à votre effet, lui demanda une dame qui lui pointa une table remplie de magnifiques arrangements.

- Pour les fleurs, vous devez communiquer avec ma fille, elle sera ici d'une minute à l'autre.

- Grand-mère? Emily entendit la petite voix de la petite-fille derrière elle.

- Rory! Oh mon Dieu! S'étonna-t-elle en prenant Rory dans ses bras. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je voulais faire une surprise à maman, où est-elle?

- En retard, je suppose, dit-elle un ton étonnement serein. Mais tu ne travaillais pas cette semaine?

- J'ai pris congé, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas manquer la dernière semaine de célibat de ma mère.

- Célibat? Je te rappelle que ta mère a été mariée à ton père pendant presqu'un an. Il serait étonnant qu'elle se perçoive elle-même comme étant célibataire.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, s'il-te-plaît. Alors comment vont les préparatifs?

- Chaotiques! Cet imbécile, là-bas veut installer un horrible câblage perpendiculaire aux bandes de tissus, ta mère n'est toujours pas là et l'homme qui devait s'occuper de la musique est encore en retard!

- Qui Kirk?

- Kirk, homme au chômage, quelle différence?

- Je l'ai vu plutôt, il avait le pied coincé dans une voie ferrée. Il y avait des policiers, des pompiers et des ambulanciers! J'ai même entendu le mot « amputation », mais je crois que c'était Taylor qui le menaçait de lui couper le pied s'il continuait de coincer le trafic ferroviaire plus longtemps.

- Je me demande ce qui a pris à ta mère de bien vouloir se marier ici, il n'y a rien qui ne fonctionne.

- Mais c'est tellement mieux comme ça, fit une voix en arrière d'eux.

- Maman! S'écria Rory avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Attention, maman n'a plus vingt ans chérie! Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise… alors surprise!

- Oh! Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi, maman, moi aussi! Je me disais aussi que je pourrais probablement prendre le temps de t'organiser une fête de fin de vie de célibataire…

- Oh! Youhou! Fit Lorelai en levant les bras dans les airs. Pas que je n'aime pas le fait que Sookie s'occupe de cette fête, mais pour l'instant, cela ressemblait plus à une soirée de babysitting qu'à une fête de fin de vie de célibataire.

- Génial!

- Mais que fais-tu ici, tu n'étais pas supposée de n'arriver que jeudi?

- J'ai pris quelques jours de congé. Comme je le disais à grand-mère, je ne voulais pas manquer tes derniers jours en tant que célibataire!

- Ha, ha! Ça c'est ma fille, cette semaine n'aurait pas été la même sans toi.

- Alors, où est Luke?

- Il devait passer au restau avant de venir pour s'assurer qu'il tienne toujours debout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke introduisait la clé dans la fermeture de la porte de son commerce avant de rejoindre Lorelai dans le parc au centre de la ville. Il avait promis à Lane de lui laisser la fin de soirée de libre afin qu'elle puisse aller chercher les jumeaux chez la gardienne le plus rapidement possible après la ruée du dîner. Il ne prêta point attention aux pas qu'il entendit derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il fut surpris de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Mais que fais-tu ici? »

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 3 Les enfants prodigues

**Chapitre 3 Les enfants prodigues  
**

« Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Bonjour à toi aussi oncle Luke.

- Salut. Que fais-tu ici?

- Oui, très bien, oncle Luke, et toi?

- Jess…

- Je voulais pouvoir témoigner de tes derniers jours en tant que célibataire! Dit Jess, d'un ton plutôt sarcastique.

- Jess… dit Luke, soupirant bruyamment sachant parfaitement que son neveu n'était définitivement pas à Star Hollow pour fêter la fin de son célibat – si célibat il y avait. Monte, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

- Merci, tellement gentil de ta part! Dit Jess en entrant dans le casse-croûte et montant les escaliers suivi de près par son oncle. Alors où je vais dormir?

- Chez ta mère!

- Pour l'amour du ciel, ne me force pas à aller coucher chez ma mère, TJ ne peut s'empêcher de faire des farces inappropriées à propos du corps de ma mère.

- Bien, si tu m'aides à changer les draps de ton lit, tu pourras y dormir ».

Jess fixa Luke d'un regard rond et étonné, figé au pas de la porte, comme s'il n'osait entrer dans cet appartement qui avait appelé autrefois sa maison.

« Que fais-tu planter là? Je ne suis pas ton serviteur, viens m'aider à faire ton lit!

- Tu veux rire, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi que tu blagues.

- Non, viens m'aider!

- Non, je parle du lit. Tu veux vraiment que je dorme dans ce lit?

- Il est très bien ce lit, tu ne t'es jamais plaint de ce lit à mon souvenir!

- Peut-être bien à l'époque de la puberté, mais…

- Mais quoi, Jess? Je n'ai pas toute la journée!

- J'ai vingt-quatre ans oncle Luke, je ne peux pas dormir dans un lit jumeau.

- Et pourquoi ça? Dit Luke en se relevant et en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches, sourire en coin, amusé par la situation.

- Parce que… disons que… je ramène une fille… je ne peux pas lui montrer que je dors dans un lit jumeau.

- Et pourquoi ça? Répéta-t-il.

-C'est … c'est… c'est … ce n'est tellement pas… tellement pas… cool, finit-il enfin par laisser sortir.

- Cool? Rit-Luke.

- Oh man, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai utilisé ce mot, mais non, ce n'est pas cool de coucher avec une fille dans un lit jumeau! Encore moins lorsque c'est au-dessus d'un restaurant, mais ça je ne peux rien y changer. SVP Luke, ne me fais pas dormir là-dedans!

- Et avec qui au juste avais-tu l'intention de coucher?

- Je ne sais pas moi, une fille rencontrée au mariage, je ne sais pas, ok? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas cool de monter boucle d'or ici et de choisir le petit lit au lieu du grand, elle va croire que je suis le petit ours.

- Et tu n'es pas le petit ours?

- Non, je suis un grand, très grand ours! … oh je ne peux pas croire que j'ai cette conversation avec toi! Dit-il avant de prendre un livre de son sac à dos et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

- Tu ne coucheras pas avec Rory! Jess stoppa sa course nette. Si c'est elle, boucle d'or, je t'interdis de la ramener ici, ou n'importe où ailleurs, c'est compris?

- Luke, je…

- Tu vas coucher avec elle et après quoi? Tu vas retourner à Philadelphie et ne pas lui reparler pour un autre trois ans? Ou tu vas aller vivre avec elle dans le Minnesota? Jess, si tu lui touches, je vais te tuer! Je vais te noyer dans l'huile à friteuse chaude, je vais te jeter dans le lac ou je vais peut-être te pendre par les pieds dans le milieu du parc, mais je te promets que ça va faire mal.

- Rory et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Luke, c'est fini depuis longtemps maintenant!

- Ok! Alors promets-moi que tu ne coucheras pas avec elle alors?

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes?

- Tu ne veux pas promettre? Dit Luke en s'avançant dangereusement vers son neveu!

- Ok, ok! Je te promets que je ne coucherai pas avec Rory! C'est beau, ça?

- Parfait, va-t-en, maintenant, je t'ai assez vu! Moi je vais retourner faire ton lit, petit ours!

- Luke…

- Va! »

En fermant la porte derrière lui, Jess se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire une bêtise. Il n'était certes pas venu à Star Hollow pour Rory. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité et il avait une copine maintenant! Enfin, il avait eu une copine. La situation était tellement étrange qu'on se serait cru dans l'univers de Tim Burton!

* * *

« Hey, je t'attendais, dit Lorelai en voyant son fiancé, que faisais-tu? Tu m'avais dit que tu me rejoignais il y a quinze minutes de ça!

- Je sais, désolé! Quelque chose… Quelqu'un est arrivé! Lorelai lui lança un regard questionnant. Jess! Même passé la puberté, ce petit punk réussit à me taper sur les nerfs, rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

- Jess! Jess est ici?

- Probablement en train de grimper à la fenêtre de la chambre de ta fille.

- Oh voyons, ça fait presque dix ans de ça, c'est terminé toutes ces histoires!

- Tu crois?

- Bien sûr, ils ont vieilli, pris en maturité.

- Ils peuvent faire l'amour…

- Mais savent être prudents

- Ils peuvent boire…

- Mais sont des consommateurs avertis

- Ils peuvent boire et faire l'amour!

- Ok, là tu me fais peur, tu crois vraiment que… »

Le trémolo de la voix de Lorelai attira la sympathie de Luke. D'un sourire réconfortant, il chuchota : « non, je ne fais que m'inquiéter à voix haute » avant d'embrasser son front et la prendre dans ses bras. Ce doux moment, cette étreinte, ils voulaient la garder pour toujours.

* * *

Assise au comptoir du restaurant, Lorelai dégustait les pancakes que Luke lui avait préparées. Elles étaient légères et croustillantes, tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer d'une pancake.

« Tu sais à quoi je pense? Demanda Lorelai à son fiancé qui se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir.

- Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir, sourit Luke en gardant son regard sur ses factures.

- Ha! Tu es très drôle, Lorelai feint un rire. Je pense que _Avatar_ ressemblait vraiment beaucoup trop à _Pocahontas_.

- Jamais vu.

- Pardon?

- Jamais vu! Je n'ai jamais vu _Pocahontas_.

- On aura tellement une soirée-cinéma dès que la maison sera prête.

- Je ne peux plus attendre, dit-il avec sarcasme alors que le téléphone derrière lui sonna. Chez Luke? Eh! April!

- _Salut Papa. _

- Salut, ça va?

- C'est April? Dis-lui bonjour

- _À merveille!_

- Lorelai te fait dire bonjour. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cet appel?

_- En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un service. _

- Un service, bien sûr! Quel genre de service?

_- J'aurais besoin d'un service de taxi. _

- Un taxi?

_- Oui bien, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un vienne me chercher à l'aéroport. _

- Tu es à l'aéroport? Tu ne devais pas arriver avant 3 jours!

_- Je voulais vous faire une petite surprise!_

- Ta mère est au courant?

_- Bien sûr que si! _

- Parfait, j'appelle ta mère et je viens te chercher tout de suite!

_- Je t'attends »._

Luke ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler Anna qui confirma qu'elle avait bel et bien autorisé April à se rendre dans le Connecticut.

« Alors, tu vas à l'aéroport?

- Oui, tu me prêtes ton téléphone portable? La pile du mien est morte.

- Surprise. Sois prudent et appelle-moi quand tu seras de retour!

- Promis. Au revoir!

- Bye ». Sur un petit bisou, Luke quitta pour l'aéroport.

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Lucas Danes détestait se trouver une place dans un stationnement. Il s'était à plus d'une reprise retrouvé stationné au milieu du parking prisonnier d'une colère terrible et criant sa haine du stationnement à sa fiancée prise par un immense fou-rire. Le pire de tous était celui de l'aéroport. Des centaines et centaines de voitures étaient placées côte à côte et aucune place de libre. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, il tentait, se frayant un chemin parmi les rangées, de trouver un espace libre pour les quelques minutes que prendraient le retour d'April et pour le bien de sa fille, il faisait son possible pour ne pas péter un câble.

Quand il avait FINALEMENT fini par trouver un espace, il sortit précipitamment de la voiture pour retrouver sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis trop longtemps. La trouver fut ardu, l'aéroport était grand et le personnel peu coopératif, mais quand il la vit enfin, il ne crut pas immédiatement ce qu'il vit. La petite fille qui était entrée dans le restaurant quelques années auparavant pour lui voler une mèche de cheveux s'était maintenant transformée en jeune femme. Du haut de ses quinze années, assise sur une banquette, lunettes au nez, l'adolescente lisait un magazine scientifique avec une attention qu'il n'avait vue que chez une seule autre fille de son âge quelques années plutôt. S'avançant jusqu'à elle, il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle lança son magazine par terre avant de se jeter au coup de son père.

« Papa!

- Dieu, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en pleine étreinte.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais je vais te manquer beaucoup plus longtemps si tu continues à me serrer comme ça.

- Désolé, sourit-t-il en prenant le bagage de sa fille. Tu as encore grandie! Tu finiras par me dépasser si tu continues ainsi.

- Oh! Tu exagères, je n'ai pris que deux centimètres depuis le printemps.

- On dirait plus, en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille. Alors, j'ai parlé à ta mère.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle le savait.

- Oui, peux-tu me dire comment tu as fait pour la convaincre?

- Tu te maries, elle se sentait coupable.

- C'est tout?

- C'est tout!

- Je ne veux pas parler contre ta mère, mais j'ai habituellement de la difficulté à même pouvoir te voir durant les vacances, disons que c'est surprenant!

- Je vieillis. Dans trois ans, j'aurai ma majorité! Je peux prendre mes propres décisions à propos de mon corps depuis deux ans, du moins au Nouveau-Mexique. Il commençait à être temps qu'elle comprenne que je suis assez vieille pour savoir quand je veux voir mon père ou non!

- Quand as-tu autant grandi? Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre comment sa fille pouvait devenir une adulte aussi rapidement. Alors, tu sais que tu devras rester dans le salon chez Lorelai? Rory et Jess nous ont fait la même surprise cette semaine, on commence à manquer de lit pour tous!

- C'est bien, je savais que cette situation pourrait arriver. Ne t'en fait pas! En fait, c'est bien que tout le monde soit là, je voulais vous parler d'un projet que j'aie en tête.

- Parfait, allons, retournons au resto, Lorelai voulait absolument te voir avant de se rendre à l'auberge ».

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4 Surprenante déclaration

Merci de me suivre tout le monde, c'est super gentil!

**Chapitre 4**

Rory Gilmore avait passé les derniers jours à aider sa mère et sa grand-mère dans la préparation du mariage. Toutes ses aptitudes de l'organisatrice d'événements spéciaux qu'elle avait été pendant un court moment de sa vie, étaient mises en œuvre pour aider sa mère à s'occuper des affaires de l'auberge qui n'allait pas tout à fait bien depuis quelques mois.

Le tourisme était à son plus bas et Lorelai et Sookie dut se décider à baisser d'une manière importante le prix des nuitées. L'auberge ne faisait pratiquement plus de profits. En comptant l'augmentation du montant de son hypothèque, la baisse du taux d'achalandage et l'augmentation de tous les autres frais, Lorelai arrivait à peine à se payer un salaire. Elle travaillait plus d'heures qu'elle n'en avait jamais travaillées et elle s'occupait de toute l'administration en plus de ne partager l'accueil qu'avec Michel.

Lorsqu'en raison de problèmes d'argent, elle avait demandé à Luke de remettre à nouveau le mariage à plus tard, il refusa. Il savait ce qui arriverait lorsqu'ils remettaient quelque chose à plus tard. Ils décidèrent donc de diminuer la taille du mariage, faire quelque chose de plus familier avec seulement la famille et quelques amis.

Ce fut Emily Gilmore qui remit les pendules à l'heure lorsqu'elle apprit combien petits étaient devenus les ambitions maritales de sa fille. Elle ne pourrait jamais accepter que sa fille fasse une petite noce pour des raisons pécuniaires. Elle prit donc en main l'ambition de convaincre Lorelai de la laisser préparer quelque chose à son goût. Pour sa fille, il n'était pas question de laisser sa mère s'occuper de son événement à elle. Après moult disputes et discussions, Lorelai accorda à sa mère le droit de payer certaines parties de son mariage.

Ainsi, Rory appuyait sa grand-mère dans la préparation alors que sa mère travaillait à l'auberge. Elle s'occupait de la décoration, des fleurs, de la musique et de la chapelle. Se promenant dans le parc alors que tout le monde autour d'elle était affairé, elle se félicita de son efficacité. Elle remarqua bientôt un jeune homme assis sur un banc de parc en train de lire un livre quelconque. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus jeune de 8 ans, alors qu'elle était amoureuse du mauvais garçon qui lisait dans le parc. En s'approchant de lui, elle reconnut celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Au fil des années, elle avait gardé contact avec Jess. Elle avait lu ses livres et avait été présente dans tous les lancements. Elle insistait même pour en faire la critique dans son journal malgré le problème éthique que cela pouvait causer. Mais qui, au Minnesota, pouvait savoir qu'elle avait flirté avec Jess Mariano pendant son adolescence? Bref, elle lui parlait parfois via les différents réseaux sociaux auxquels elle est abonnée et s'attendait réalistement à le voir ce week-end.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, son cœur qui battait la chamade et ses mains soudainement moites lui signifiaient qu'elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à le voir ni à la réaction que sa vue provoquait en elle.

« Eh! L'étranger! Finit-elle par lancer aussitôt qu'elle fut à portée de voix

- Eh!

- Les temps changent, mais les gens restent toujours les mêmes? Le taquina-t-elle en pointant son livre.

- Et toi, je crois que tu as manqué ta vocation, rit-il en pointant à son tour sa planche-à-pince.

- Arrête de rire, tu sais que je ne fais que donner un coup de main. Grâce à Dieu, je ne fais plus ça à temps plein.

- Grâce à Jess, non grâce à Dieu!

- Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante! Ça va, toi?

- En incluant la vente de l'imprimerie et la fermeture de la librairie, ma copine qui est sur le point de me laisser, le fait que le fruit de la vente de l'imprimerie commence à s'épuiser et que mes romans risquent de rester tablettés pour toujours, tout est absolument parfait.

- Si pire?

- Bah! Non, je veux dire, je me suis trouvé un autre boulot dans une chaîne de librairie – une succursale de celle qui a d'ailleurs acheté la nôtre – je reçois un petit revenu de mes romans, j'en écris un nouveau…

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, bien, rien de fabuleux pour l'instant, une ébauche.

- De…

- Quoi?

- De quoi il parle ton roman.

- Ah non! Pas question que je t'en parle avant de l'avoir terminé. Et encore, tu risques de n'en connaître la publication que lorsque tu en recevras une copie au _Minneapolis Daily News_, alors…

- Oh! Ça je ne crois pas!

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Rien, je me comprends.

- Si tu le dis…

- RORY! Rory entendit son nom prononcé au loin.

- Et c'est à ce moment que je me sauve, s'exclama Jess en se levant.

- Bye Jess, sourit Rory avant de se retourner vers sa grand-mère. Grand-mère! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Rory, pour l'amour du ciel, peux-tu me dire où tu étais passé, les fleurs viennent d'arriver… »

Pendant que sa grand-mère parlait encore et encore, l'esprit de Rory restait sur ce banc.

**

* * *

**

En rentrant chez elle, Lorelai huma immédiatement l'odeur d'un goûteux repas qui mijotait dans la cuisine.

« Meredith, je suis rentrée! » Cria-t-elle pour annoncer son entrée avant de faire immédiatement son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas encore pénétré dans la pièce qu'elle vit Luke affairée au comptoir à préparer ce qui lui semblait être une salade.

« Meredith? Questionna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Tu te dois d'écouter la télé plus souvent.

- Je sais à quelle émission tu fais référence, elle est simplement réellement étrange dans les circonstances.

- Dure journée, dit elle en s'approchant du four. Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qui mijote?

- Un rôti, je n'avais pas le goût de me casser la tête!

- J'adore le rôti, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je sais », répondit-il. Il était dos à elle et continuait à s'affairer à la préparation d'une salade. Sachant que ses futurs beaux-parents venaient les rejoindre pour le repas, il souhaitait mettre tout en œuvre pour que ce soit un succès.

Lorelai profitait de cette étreinte pour humer l'odeur masculine de son amoureux. Il avait un parfum naturel qui réveillait en elle ses instincts les plus primaux. Certains appelaient ça les phéromones, elle l'appelait simplement son odeur. Jamais, avec toutes les relations qu'elle avait eues, le parfum naturel d'un homme lui avait été aussi marquant.

Pendant son adolescence, il y avait eu Christopher, mais même avec toute l'hygiène corporelle qui soit, l'adolescence reste un âge ingrat où les odeurs corporels de tout jeune homme frôlent la puanteur. Plus tard, il la camouflerait avec une eau de Cologne à bon marché. Il en fut de même avec Max, qui dans son style personnel, avait un parfum particulier qui, malgré qu'il lui allait bien, n'était pas dans les préférences de Lorelai. Il y avait eu un peu plus tard, dans la vie de Lorelai, Jason. Homme d'affaire, cherchant à toujours être au courant des nouvelles modes, il se couvrait constamment d'eau de toilette beaucoup trop chère pour leur valeur et ne pouvait supporter sa propre odeur.

Luke était différent. Lorelai en était pratiquement sûre, à l'exception d'un _aftershave_ qu'il n'utilisait que rarement, il ne possédait aucun parfum ou eau de toilette. Il n'y avait rien alors qui camouflait son odeur à laquelle elle était devenue dépendante. Parfois, simplement passer près de lui réveillait en elle les instincts les plus primaires et il était arrivé à quelques reprises qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui après l'avoir tout simplement senti. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'elle vivait avec une personne avec qui elle était si compatible sur tous les plans et c'était tellement confortant pour elle de savoir que tout ça deviendrait bientôt totalement permanent.

« Tu es allé chercher April?

- Évidemment que je suis allé chercher April, je suis même un peu vexé que tu aies à le demander!

- Où est-elle, alors?

- Elle voulait faire sa toilette avant le dîner avec tes parents. J'ignore pourquoi, mais l'idée de revoir ta mère la rend terriblement nerveuse!

- Oh! Pauvre petite! Aucune adolescence ne devrait à subir l'épreuve de ma mère! Moi-même, adolescente, elle était trop pour moi!

- Elle survivra, ta mère aime bien April. Elle a une tête sur les épaules et c'est le genre de truc qui plait à ta mère.

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis certain.

- D'accord.

- Eh! Fit April en entrant dans la pièce. Je crois qu'on parle dans mon dos ici!

- Tu es perspicace, dit Luke en se retournant vers elle. Chérie, peux-tu aider Lorelai à dresser le couvert? Et par aider Lorelai, je veux dire que Lorelai va participer activement au dressage de table, continua-t-il d'un ton sévère en regardant une Lorelai amusée dans les yeux. Emily va arriver bientôt.

- Si tu sens le besoin d'aller trouver le fond d'un placard dans les dix prochaines minutes, personne n'en sera irrité.

- Bien noté, rit April.

Comme pour contredire Lorelai, c'est à ce moment précis qu'on sonna à la clochette de la porte. Après avoir laissé sortir un profond soupir, Lorelai s'éloigna de la table à manger et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu peux me répéter pourquoi je les ai invités à venir.

- Parce qu'ils paient pour le mariage? Suggéra Luke.

- Touché! Pointa Lorelai avant de se rendre à la porte. Maman! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton faussement enthousiaste.

- Bonsoir Lorelai, on n'est pas en retard, j'espère?

- Non, vous êtes même un peu à l'avance, reprocha-t-elle.

- Excellent, on n'aurait pas voulu vous faire attendre.

- Personne ne vous en aurait voulu… voyant l'air offensé de sa mère, elle se reprit et les invita à entrer.

- Franchement Lorelai, j'aurais cru que tu aurais pris un peu en maturité avec le mariage qui approche.

- Des histoires pour me faire laisser devant l'autel.

- Tu délires, entendit-on Luke crier de la cuisine.

- En effet, acquiesça Emily.

- Alors maman, tu veux quelque chose à boire.

- J'imagine que tu n'as rien d'autre que du jus de raisin périmé?

- En fait, Luke a fait des provisions cette semaine alors je suis presque certaine que nous avons du soda et du vin rouge.

- Charmant, dit Richard en se frottant les mains. Alors, ce sera du vin rouge pour moi.

- Moi aussi, fit Emily d'un air suspicieux.

- Je reviens, s'exclama Lorelai avant de se rendre à la cuisine rejoindre son conjoint et sa fille. Vous devriez venir me rejoindre de l'autre côté, vous n'auriez plus à voyager pour visiter le pôle Nord!

- Ça donne envie d'y aller, rit Luke avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'arrive dans un moment, je dois simplement m'assurer que les pommes de terre ne collent pas.

- Je vais t'attendre, compléta April clairement effrayée par les parents de Lorelai.

- Oh non! Toi, tu vas avec Lorelai. Pas question que tu te caches ici, non seulement c'est poule mouillée, mais c'est aussi incroyablement malpoli de ne pas se présenter lorsque quelqu'un est invité chez soi.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Tu voudras peut-être une gorgée de vin, blagua Lorelai.

- LORELAI! Cria Luke, ne comprenant pas ce qu'y avait pris sa conjointe.

- C'est une blague, c'est une blague. Pas d'alcool avant tes 18 ans, April.

- 21! Discuta-Luke.

- 18, chuchota-t-elle à April avant de l'amener au salon. Voyez qui j'ai croisé en route vers le réfrigérateur!

- Oh mon Dieu, April! S'écria Emily. Comme je suis contente de te revoir. Tu as tellement grandi! Tu es une vraie femme maintenant.

- Bien je viens d'avoir 15 ans.

- Un âge dangereux pour une jeune fille, fit Richard.

- Papa! Pointa Lorelai un peu vexée que cet aspect de sa vie soit encore mis de l'avant.

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas retourner le fer dans la plaie.

- C'est accepté, mais ce serait bien si tu éviterais de remettre ça sur le tapis chaque fois qu'on prononce le nombre 15!

- Encore une fois Lorelai, je m'excuse. Alors, April, reprit-il en tentant de changer le sujet de la conversation, comment est ton école secondaire?

- Plutôt moche en fait, le programme de sciences est littéralement à ch…, April hésita une seconde avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était probablement le mauvais moment pour jurer. À… à… à refaire, se reprit-elle enfin, laissant Lorelai soupirer de soulagement heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à défendre April pour son langage adolescent. Les enseignants n'y connaissent rien en sciences et c'est à peine si on peut expérimenter les théories que nous apprenons en classe.

- April a toujours été très poussée vers la science.

- Je sais, fit Emily d'un air snob. J'imagine que tu aurais préféré un programme plus poussé.

- Je n'y apprends pratiquement rien, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps dans cet établissement de… se reprit-elle à nouveau, d'éducation secondaire.

- Tu sais, il y a plusieurs établissements qui offrent d'excellents programmes de formation en science dans le secteur de Hartford.

- Maman, avertit Lorelai.

- Je pourrais m'informer auprès de mon amie, la femme du directeur M. Charleston, à Chilton pour savoir s'il y a des places disponibles pour une amie de la famille.

- Maman! Tu oublies quelque chose de crucial. April n'habite pas dans le Connecticut, mais au Nouveau-Mexique!

- C'est le genre de choses qui s'arrangent, Lorelai.

- Oui, mais c'est ni à toi, ni à moi d'en décider.

- J'espère que vous aimez le rôti, car le dîner est presque prêt! S'exclama Luke en entrant dans le salon

- Dieu merci!

- L'odeur est absolument divine, Luke, j'aurais grandement apprécié avoir vos talents culinaires, dit Richard alors que Lorelai s'étouffait dans sa coupe de vin.

- Pardon?

- J'ai dit que j'aurais aimé apprendre à faire la cuisine.

- Mais tu n'as même jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine.

- Ça ne signifie pas que je n'aurais pas aimé apprendre, Lorelai.

- Si vous souhaitez toujours le faire, offrit Luke, je peux vous l'enseigner. J'ai abandonné l'idée pour Lorelai, il y a très longtemps, mais Rory m'a déjà complimenté comme étant un prof pas trop mal!

- Je vais y réfléchir quelques temps, mais c'est une offre plutôt tentante! À propos de bons repas, comment votre business.

- Oh vous savez, la routine, les gens ont faim, je les sers; les gens sont stupides, je les sers; Kirk bat des records d'insignifiance, je le sers.

- Ha! Ha! Rit Richard. Je me rappelle qu'à une certaine époque, je commençais dans le business de l'assurance, il y avait un de mes clients, je crois qu'il n'arrivait pas une semaine sans qu'il m'appelle. C'était le dirigeant d'une grande compagnie, un homme d'affaires d'une stupidité surprenante qui avait hérité de la compagnie par son beau-père. J'ignore pourquoi, mais les questions d'assurances étaient terriblement angoissantes pour lui et pendant un mois entier, il m'appelait tous les jours et me tenait en otage pendant près d'une heure me posant les mêmes questions jours après jours!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda April, fascinée par l'histoire.

- Son beau-père s'est tanné, il l'a renvoyé et l'a remplacé par un autre de ses gendres qui, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'éducation était beaucoup plus brillant. J'avais enfin la paix! Ce fut une telle libération…

- Je m'en rappelle, ça fait environ 41 ans de cela.

- Comment te rappelles-tu de tout ça? Se douta Lorelai, calculant mentalement.

- Parce que nous avions fait une petite fête pour célébrer son départ.

- Une petite fête? Vous… dit Lorelai juste avant de comprendre. Beurk! Maman, il y a des mineurs ici!

- Ce fut bénéfique pour nous! 9 mois plus tard, tu étais au monde.

- Arrête maman! Je ne plaisante pas ».

Ce ton ferme fit rire Emily et c'est à ce moment que Lorelai comprit qu'elle plaisantait depuis le début.

« Maman! Rit Lorelai à son tour. Tu te demanderas ensuite où je prends mon sens de l'humour si particulier comme tu le dis! »

Comme pour mettre fin aux souffrances de Lorelai, on entendit la porte d'entrée ouvrir et on vit entrer Rory, un air presque inquiet sur son visage. Lorelai lui lança un regard interrogateur et sa fille l'appela d'un signe discret.

« Excusez-moi, dit Lorelai en s'approchant de sa fille. Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui, oui, mais j'avais oublié que grand-mère et grand-père venaient diner.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à entrer, ils seront sûrement enchantés de te voir. Où est le problème?

- J'ai invité quelqu'un.

- Et ce quelqu'un étant…

- Jess!

- Jess?

- Jess!

- Oups…

- Oups!

- Et Jess est où présentement?

- Je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher quelque chose dans le garage.

- Dans le garage? Rory!

- Je sais, mais j'ai paniqué! Je voulais savoir ce que t'en pensais avant de le faire entrer chez nous.

- Bien sûr qu'il peut entrer, voyons, ce n'est pas une prison, ici, Rory, pour qui me prends-tu? Continua Lorelai un peu vexée.

- Pour quelqu'un qui reçoit grand-mère pour dîner!

- Grand-mère ne choisit pas qui entre dans ma maison.

- Je sais, mais je veux éviter des frictions.

- Oh! Pas besoin de Jess pour ça, chérie.

- Tu es sûre que tout ira bien?

- Je ne te promets rien, mais je te promets de bien me comporter.

- Parfait, je le fais entrer.

- J'en glisse un mot à Luke, dit Lorelai avant de revenir dans le portail du salon. Luke?

- Oui?

- Je peux te parler un instant.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avant de la suivre en cuisine. Alors?

- On va avoir deux personnes de plus à table?

- Rory et Jess?

- Tu les as vus?

- Non, mais l'air absolument horrifié sur ton visage me laisse deviner que tu n'es pas complètement enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'agace, je sais qu'il est adulte et responsable maintenant. C'est Rory qui m'inquiète, elle n'a pas été elle-même depuis qu'elle est revenue, j'ai peur qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche avec elle et qu'elle hésite à m'en parler.

- Tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais te dire, mais peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'un ami pour l'aider. Un ami de son âge.

- Mais… mais…

- Quand tu as quitté la maison familiale, tu l'as fait par choix, parce que tu étais complètement prête. Mais quand Rory est partie, tout s'est passé tellement vite! Un vendredi vous planifiez de faire le tour de toutes les montagnes russes de l'Amérique et le lundi suivant, elle prenait l'avion pour suivre Barack Obama dans sa campagne électorale. Elle n'a pas pu prendre la décision de partir de la maison et vivre sa vie. Elle n'a pas pu se préparer, chercher un appartement, trouver des amis et ainsi de suite. Jess non plus n'a pas vécu ça, mais il a dû faire face à la même musique il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il peut comprendre ce qu'elle vit.

- Tu es trop intelligent, dis-moi ce que tu fais avec moi.

- Je l'ignore, mais j'imagine de que je suis coincé pour rester, rit-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

- Dis-moi qu'on a assez de nourriture pour tout le monde.

- On a assez de nourriture pour tout le monde, répéta-t-il sur le même ton pour l'agacer.

- LUKE!

- J'en avais fait plus au cas où tu voudrais garder les restes.

- Encore une fois, tu es trop brillant.

- Je sais », dit-il avec un air faussement hautain.

Lorsque Rory ressortit pour aller chercher Jess, elle trouva celui-ci accoté à la porte du garage qui était verrouillée. Elle sourit face à sa propre naïveté.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon oncle est paranoïaque avec ses outils.

- Je ne parle pas du garage.

- Je sais.

- Tu entres?

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, moi je le suis, mais je t'avertis, tu devras faire face à ma grand-mère.

- Les personnes du troisième âge ne m'effraient pas si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer.

- SVP, ne l'appelle pas comme ça si tu ne veux pas sortir de cette maison les pieds devant.

- Ta mère… a-t-elle hésité avant d'accepter?

- Non! Non, elle m'a même reproché de t'avoir laissé dehors. Pourquoi? Tu crains encore ma mère?

- Après avoir fait ce que je t'ai fait, oui!

- Oh! Avec Logan, elle a appris que les gens changent.

- Ah! Ce trou de c…

- Jess!

- Désolé, mais le gars était un véritable trou duc! Ne s'occupait que de lui-même et se foutait carrément de toi.

- Heureusement que je ne l'aie pas épousé alors.

- Il t'a…

- Ouais, mais non, il m'offrait une vie que je ne voulais pas… pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il voulait que je devienne une femme que je ne suis pas.

- Ce que je disais, un sal égoïste.

- On s'est laissé en bons termes, tu sais?

- Je sais. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'il n'est qu'un égoïste, tout comme Dean n'était un idiot plein de jalousie. Mon oncle Luke s'est trop longtemps laissé mener par ses insécurités et ta mère a tendance à laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son jugement. April, quant à elle, est trop directe. Ta grand-mère est snob et je n'ai jamais réellement rencontré ton grand-père.

- Et toi, tu ne te laisses pas mener par les préjugés après cette intéressante étude de caractères?

- Jamais.

- Alors, si tes préjugés ne te gênent pas, entrons! C'est presque le moment de manger et c'est vrai que ma grand-mère va te snober si tu manques le repas ».

Leur entrée fut remarquée, non pas en raison du ressentiment d'Emily envers Jess, mais en raison du cri aigu qu'a fait April en voyant son cousin favori entrer dans la pièce. Depuis leur voyage à Philadelphie, April et Jess était devenu très près l'un de l'autre. Ils s'appelaient fréquemment, s'écrivaient des courriels et se suggéraient des romans à lire l'un l'autre. April était l'une des plus grands fans du travail de son cousin et elle était l'une des seules à pouvoir avoir des extraits de ses travaux avant leurs publications. Elle avait donné à tous ses amis et ses connaissances des exemplaires de ses romans pour les fêtes. Voir son cousin avoir du succès était un de ses vœux les plus chers.

« Eh! Le puceron, l'agaça-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- SVP! Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je voulais faire une surprise à mon père et toi? Tu ne devais pas n'arriver que plus tard cette semaine?

- Je voulais faire une surprise à ton père! Rit-il.

- Ah! Les grands esprits se rencontrent! Dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir… dit-elle avant de se faire couper par Luke.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de déplacer cette conversation vers la cuisine, le dîner est servi ».

* * *

« Alors, Jess, demandait Emily d'un ton qui ne pouvait être imité par personne, que faites-vous de bien ces temps-ci?

- Je suis commis dans une librairie à Philadelphie.

- Une librairie, intéressant. Ce travail vous plait-il?

- Maman, avertit Lorelai.

- Pas mal, ça paie les factures et je travaille dans les livres. J'ai aussi une petite chronique littéraire dans un journal en ligne.

- Vraiment? Fit Rory. Je l'ignorais.

- C'est plutôt récent.

- Sa critique est bonne, tranchante, il ne fait pas de quartier.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien qu'un auteur soit aussi critique, demanda Lorelai, il n'y a pas de problèmes éthiques là-dedans?

- Pour l'instant, ça va. Les dirigeants me trouvent plutôt impartial, probablement que je m'en tiens qu'à ne critiquer l'œuvre et non l'auteur.

- C'est bien ça! Continua Lorelai d'un ton surpris.

- Je fais mon possible.

- Et dans cette librairie, coupa Emily, vous vendez des livres?

- En fait, je conseille des lectures aux clients, je cherche des nouvelles publications.

- Jess est auteur aussi.

- Ah! Avez-vous publié?

- Oui, à petit tirage, l'imprimerie que je dirigeais avec certains de mes copains proches n'avait pas assez de moyen pour publier à grande échelle.

- Alors votre succès…

- … a été plutôt mitigé, l'imprimerie a fermé en raison de la récession, le magasin s'est fait acheté par la grande chaîne pour laquelle je travaille maintenant.

- Mais ce genre de travail ne demande pas d'avoir une grande culture en frais de lecture? Demanda Richard d'un ton clairement intéressé.

- Jess a toujours aimé lire depuis le temps où je l'ai rencontré, dit Rory. C'était impressionnant la quantité de lectures qu'il avait faites, même pour moi.

- Si tu étais impressionné, Rory, je le suis aussi. Quelles études avez-vous faites avec ce si vif intérêt pour la lecture?

- Hum… Je n'étais pas l'adolescent le plus discipliné, malgré toute la patience que Luke faisait preuve à mon endroit à l'époque. Je n'ai fini mon secondaire qu'il y a deux ans. Je suis maintenant un cours du soir au collège d'état de Pennsylvanie afin d'obtenir une mineure en littérature.

- Un intérêt particulier?

- La littérature américaine, spécialement l'horreur.

- Intéressant, j'étais plutôt un fan des écrivains russes comme ma petite-fille, mais tous les goûts sont dans la nature comme on dit.

- En effet!

- Et toi, April, tu as fait quelques découvertes récemment? Continua Richard

- En fait, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'astrophysique ces temps-ci.

- Intéressant.

- Mais les télescopes et observatoires sont plutôt rares au Nouveau-Mexique.

- En effet, acquiesça Richard.

- Mais les extra-terrestres sont très présents, blagua Lorelai.

- Lorelai! Soupira sa mère.

- C'est pourquoi je redéménage dans le Connecticut ».

La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur toute la tablée. Luke s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de rôti et l'eau que Lorelai buvait lui monta dans le nez, les yeux de Rory s'exorbitèrent ainsi que ceux de Jess.

« En raison des extra-terrestres? Demanda Lorelai avec un brin d'étonnement

- Pardon? Demanda Luke une fois remis de ses émotions.

- Tu as bien compris, papa, je veux revenir étudier ici. Je veux m'inscrire dans une bonne école secondaire où je vais réellement apprendre quelque chose. Puis je vais faire mon premier degré universitaire à Yale et je finirai ma maîtrise et mon doctorat au MIT.

- Ambitieux, c'est admirable, April, fit Richard en levant son verre.

- Et tu avais l'intention de m'en parler quand? Interrogea Luke d'un ton plus qu'irrité.

- Je t'en parle maintenant.

- Ta mère est au courant de cette décision?

- Je lui en ai parlé avant de partir.

- Et elle est d'accord avec ça?

- Pas tout-à-fait. C'est un point sur lequel je vais avoir besoin de ton aide d'ailleurs, mais je vais la persuader quand je vais lui annoncer le reste du plan.

- Qui est?

- Je viens rester ici avec Lorelai et toi pour trois ans, jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé le secondaire.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta mère sera d'accord avec ça?

- Je le crois, elle est cool maintenant avec toi, elle sait que je m'emmerde dans cette école de merde…

- Ton langage, April, s'il-te-plait!

- … et je ne veux pas finir ma vie, ne le prend pas mal, à servir des burgers pour vivre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ça non plus, je n'ai jamais cru que tu prendrais le commerce à ma retraite si c'est ça qui t'inquiète! Tu as beaucoup plus de potentiel que ça!

-Merci, et c'est justement ce que je te dis, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie et la seule façon d'y arriver, c'est d'aller dans une bonne école avec un bon programme de sciences.

- On en reparlera à un moment plus approprié, dit Luke quelque peu irrité du moment que sa fille avait choisi pour faire son annonce. Quelqu'un veut de la purée de pommes de terre? Continua-t-il avec un ton colérique.

- Alors, maman, n'oublie pas que demain soir est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est difficile de penser à autres choses », continua Lorelai contente que Rory ait été assez maligne pour changer de sujet au moment opportun.

_À suivre_..


End file.
